The Darkness that Consumes Me
by xXNevermoreO.OXx
Summary: Saix was a Heartless being. It was rather pitiful. But as he goes through his life as a Nobody, he starts to find that a second chance in life can be a good thing.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: New story! I hope you likey :)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts!**

I hated my life. I hated it. My parents ruined it for me. They abandoned me. I was sad. Then I found Saïx, the cold, heartless nobody. Just like how I was. Cold. I was a human, but we both shared an emptiness. A… sad emptiness. But I found that one thing was in my life that could warm my icy heart: love. Saïx. Me and Saïx, forever.

It was a sad day. It was dreary. My hair was combed into my face, and it was in a black gothic style. It looked pretty hot if I do say so myself. Yes sir, I was quite a beautiful person. Even when I had eyeliner running down my desolate cheeks, which were fair and white as snow. I was wearing a really skanky tank top, but it was cold and rainy so I was freezing. But I liked it, because it reminded me of my soul. My mini skirt with chains on it made me feel good though, because I was slightly more confident in this kind of clothing. It made me look like a whore, but I'm no prostitute. Men stay away from me because I radiate such a cold feeling.

My name is Amethyst Diamond Ashley Noelle Lisa Margret McHeimelflippin. But I just go by Amy. I jumped up on my horse so that I could ride to my death. I planned on going off a cliff, but then a swirling black hole appeared right before I jumped to my beautiful death, and I ran over a man with blue hair. He had a scar on his face, but he was still beautiful. Almost as beautiful as me. But he wasn't dressed like a whore. What a shame.

"What are you doing?" He growled.

"I was trying to kill myself." I answered bluntly.

"Well do it somewhere else." He growled.

"Fine." I said.

"Fine." He said.

Then I got back on my horse. But something bothered me about him. "Why don't you care that I almost died?" I asked.

"Because I don't have a heart. I can't care about anything." He replied.

Hmph. That sounded like a challenge. I decided that I would MAKE him care about me.

And so our romance begins.

**I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. And I hope you all can't wait for the next chappie! :-) :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: New chappie! I hope you likey :)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts!**

"Do you love me?"

"No."

"Do you love me now?"

"No."

"Do you love me now?"

"No."

"Do you love me now?"

"Do you love me now?"

"No."

"Do you love me now?"

"No."

"Do you love me now?"

"No."

"Do you love me now?"

"No."

"Do you love me now?"

"No."

"Do you love me now?"

"No."

"Do you love me now?"

"ALRIGHT I LOVE YOU JUST STOP ASKING!"

I smirked. He told me he loved me.

"Are we getting married?"

"No."

"Can we at least go on a date?"

"No."

"Please?"

"FINE."

So we went to Disney Land.

We ate churros. Then we rode on the teacups. He threw up the churro and I laughed. Then we ate ice cream shaped like a mickey mouse head. Then we rode splash mountain. He threw up the ice cream shaped like a mickey mouse head and I laughed. It felt good to laugh. I hadn't laughed in years. I almost forgot how to smile.

He did not smile. He did not laugh. He just threw up and scowled.

But I still loved him. He was amazing. And blue haired. Amazingly blue haired. And he smelled like puke. It was amazing.

Then we were watching the fireworks while eating popcorn. He didn't throw up this time. I asked him if we could kiss since this was a date but he said no. Then I cried. My eyeliner got everywhere and this one kid stopped to stare at me.

And he said "Mommy, why does that whore have eyeliner all over her face?"

Then she was like "Don't stare, that's rude. We don't talk to those whore people."

Then I growled and ripped them to shreds. Saïx said "I thought that was cool. I think I'm starting to love you."

"Really?" I said.

"No."

But I think he really did love me.

**I hope you liked it! PLEASE RE****VIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. And I hope you all can't wait for the next chappie! :-) :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: New chappie! I hope you likey :)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts!**

The next day me and Saïx were on another date.

I said "Sai-Sai, do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No."

So I pouted. Then I made fruit salad. He did not know that I put all paopu fruits in it. It was a paopu fruit salad. And I put special dressing in it. Salad has dressing. Duh.

He ate it.

"That is all paopu fruits!" I said.

He threw it up. But he… digested a tiny bit of it? Yay!

Then I ate it too.

"Our hearts are now forever intertwined." I said.

"I have no heart." He said.

"Touché." I said.

"That doesn't make sense." He said.

"Touché." I said.

"…" He said.

I ate the entire bowl. It tasted good. It reminded me of my feelings which I forgot I had. Until I met Saïx. That's when I learned to love again.

**I hope you liked it! PLEASE RE****VIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. And I hope you all can't wait for the next chappie! :-) :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: New chappie! I hope you likey :)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts!**

The next day we went to the beach. I wore a really skimpy bikini. He wore his coat.

"Take off your clothes!" I said.

"What?" He exclaimed.

"You have to wear swim trunks at the beach. Not a coat. Though I like it. It is gothic. But I wouldn't wear it because it is not revealing enough. Now get changed."

"I do not have swimming trunks."

"Here, you can wear my bikini." I started taking it off when he yelled at me.

"Stop. This is not a nude beach."

"Touché." I said and winked.

So he took off his coat and boots. He kept on his pants though. What a shame. Because this was not a nude beach.

Then I started swimming. He did not come. I wanted to go out way far so that I could see all the fishes. They were pretty. Then I picked one up and bit off its head like Golem. It tasted good. The blood was delicious.

Then Saïx said "Why are you eating living fishes."

"What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to swim." I said.

"But you looked like you were drowning. So I came to rescue you. Because I love you." He said.

"Really?" I said.

"No." He said. Then he disappeared.

I cried blood. I threw the decapitated fish back in the water and screamed. I was angry. He still didn't love me. I would MAKE him love me. So then I started pretending to drown. Except I really did start to drown. Oops. I cried more blood. I did not want to die anymore. I loved Saïx.

Then I felt beautiful strong arms pull me out of the water. It was Saïx. No. It was a redheaded man. And he was wearing swim trunks. For it was not a nude beach.

"You saved me." I said.

"Yes I did. Got it memorized." He said.

"Um yeah. I think." I said.

"Axel what are you doing here." Saïx said with an annoyed tone is his voice.

"You're name is Axel." I asked.

"Yes. Got it memorized." He said.

"Go home Axel." Saïx said.

"No. I am here with Roxas and Xion. I told them I would bring them here." He said.

"I thought you were going to bring them to a nude beach." Said Saïx.

"I was. Until I saw her." He pointed at me.

"Me." I asked.

"Yes." He said. "Got it memorized."

"…Yes. I think." I said.

"Axel, why are you holding a pretty girl?" The boy named Roxas asked. He looked jealous. "I thought you only loved me."

"Wrong. I found a new person to love. Got it memorized." Axel said.

I blushed.

Roxas cried.

"But Axel you cannot love. You have no heart." Xion said.

"Yes. You moron." Saïx said.

"Oh. I guess you are right." Axel said. Then he dropped me. It hurt.

"I wanted to go to the clock tower and eat paopu fruits with you and Xion." Said Roxas.

"Oh yeah. We can do that tomorrow." Axel said.

Then he shoved paopu fruits down my throat. He then walked away.

**I hope you liked it! PLEASE RE****VIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. And I hope you all can't wait for the next chappie! :-) :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: New chappie! I hope you likey :)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts!**

The cold hard semi-circle shaped ice in the cylinder shaped glass of ice cold water that drains wondrously down my throat is melting slowly filling my glass with more and more freezing liquid. It sits there on the circular coaster which was blue as blue could be with little mikey mouse heads alllllllll over it which is on the dark dark hard wood table that seats up to eight humans. The quiet little hum from the laptop is stirring the almost silence of the house. Dun dun dun.

That was just the way I liked it. But Saïx wasn't there. So it was sad. I slammed my laptop closed then cried. My eyeliner got all over my face. As per usual.

Then I went out in the rain. The rain reminds me of when I first met Saïx. And I was still dressed like a whore. As per usual.

Then this old lady went hobbling past me and said "Why are you dressed like a witch whore. Young gals shant be dressed like that."

That made me mad. So I ripped her up and ate her. Old people taste bad though. Yeah. As per usual I threw her up. Like No Face. Except I didn't eat her whole so I threw her up in large chunks. It was awesome.

This was a sad day. I did not see Saïx at all.

**I hope you liked it! PLEASE RE****VIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. And I hope you all can't wait for the next chappie! :-) :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: New chappie! I hope you likey :)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts!**

The next day we went to China where all the kawaii people are. Axel came with us. I like Axel. He has issues. It's like he reminds me of myself as a child. If only I would have had a childhood. Silent tears fell down my face as I thought about it.

"What is wrong. Got it memorized." Axel asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"I will make it all better." Axel said. Then he picked me up.

"What are you two doing." Saïx said.

"We are in love and you are not invited to join." Axel said.

"Like I care." Saïx said. But he didn't mean it. He was jealous.

"Wait but I love Saïx too." I said.

"And I love Axel. You can't have him." Said Roxas.

"I love you too Roxas but I love Amethyst more." Said Axel.

"But what about all the dates we went on." Said Roxas.

"Those are in the past. I put them behind me." Said Axel.

"But we went on a date yesterday." Said Roxas.

"Exactly. Got it memorized." Said Axel.

Roxas ran off crying.

"You always have me." Said Xion.

Roxas knocked her down and ran away.

"Nobody loves me." Xion cried.

"We know." Saïx said. "You puppet."

Then we heard a splash. Roxas had taken a long walk off a short pier. Suicide. That lucky jerk. I cannot commit suicide unless my sweet Saïx dies. So we can be with each other in the dark depths of Oblivion.

Sweet death. I love you.

**I hope you liked it! PLEASE RE****VIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. And I hope you all can't wait for the next chappie! :-) :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: New chappie! I hope you likey :)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts!**

I dislike you. I hate the cold hideous stare you return to me as I glance in the mirror. Your poor lifeless face getting emptier and emptier by the second. You only made yourself this way. And why again are you talking to yourself.

"I think you're beautiful." Saïx said as he entered the room.

"Really."

"No."

"Then feed my children."

"You have children?"

"…" I walked away.

**I hope you liked it! PLEASE RE****VIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. And I hope you all can't wait for the next chappie! :-) :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: New chappie! I hope you likey :)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts!**

Today we went to a con. We danced Gangnam Style. It was fun. But I'm not sure how I knew I was having fun. I did not have fun for a very long time. But when I was with Saïx I was having fun. I was happy. With Saïx.

I was dressed like Yoko from Gurren Lagann. I looked awesome. Saïx was dressed like himself. Which is not a whore. What a shame.

"You look super hot." Someone said. They took my picture.

"Thanks." I said.

"Wow, your cosplay is stupid! I hate Yoko and her skanky ways!" Said another person.

I cried. Then I ripped him to shreds and fed it to my babies.

"Why won't you tell me when you got your babies." Said Saïx.

"Why is it any of your business." I said.

"Because you're my girlfriend." He said.

At that moment my heart melted. He did love me. He did. As per usual.

Then we got pictures of other cosplayers. And I tried to make him kiss me but he pushed me on the ground. I cried.

"We cannot kiss yet. This is not the final chapter in the story of us." He said.

"Wow you sound like Zexion." I said.

"How do you know Zexion." He asked.

"He works at Walgreens." I said.

"Oh." He said.

"Yeah we are good friends." I said.

"ARE YOU HAVING AN AFFAIR." He exclaimed.

Everyone stared at us.

"No. I am not having an affair. Are you having an affair." I asked.

"Not yet." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean." I screamed. "It's Xemnas isn't it."

"No." He exclaimed.

"Axel." I guessed.

"No." He said.

"Demyx." I said.

"Puppy." Said Demyx.

I pushed Demyx on the ground and ate his innards. "You *censored* ^$*%)# *censored*…."

Demyx cried.

"You will not affair with my man." I said.

Then Demyx died. Then we left the con before the popo could get us.

It was a silent walk home.

Then Saïx said "I thought we had something."

"I GUESS YOU WERE WRONG." I said.

That was the end of the day. I went home and cried. Me and Saïx were officially broken up.

**I hope you liked it! PLEASE RE****VIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. And I hope you all can't wait for the next chappie! :-) :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: New chappie! I hope you likey :)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts!**

Wendy- Captins log: 1345- we are now crossing the international dateline to another world beyond any gay boy's imagination!

Majelly Bean- I thought I was capton! I GUESS I WAS WRONG!

Wendy- Yes, Yes you were.

Pipin- Ey! I spies a loot on the map of wonder and candy mountain because its so pretty and magical and it talks to you, sometimes if youre lucky

Merry- Oi, my name aint be Merry! It be Black Beard the Red Neck Pirate! Stealing all ooure gay boy dreams beyond gay boy's dreams!

Crew- *collective gasp*

Wendy- who is that knocking on the side of the ship?

Majelly Bean- Como? Are you trying to rattle my cage?!

*Mysterious man*- I BE LUXY.

Pipin- okey dokey artichokey

Merry (i.e. Black Beard the Red Neck Pirate)- you spelled each word of that sentence wrong!

Pipin- Did not!

Wendy- OH HOW I LOVE MY SIDEBURNS! THEY SING TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! WHY DO MY NOSTRILS WHISPER TO THEM?!

Demyx- I LOVE MY SITAR! SITAR SITAR BLAH BLAH BLAH! :3

Zexy- I am NOT hasing an affair you drunk artichokes! And decaptitated fish heads!

Demyx- KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE!

Savana- only those with excellent social standing or from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host club is where the school's handsomest boys with to much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way to much time on their hands. Think of it as the academys elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful.

Majelly- I CLICKED THE A BUTTON!

Sarah- COWBABY!

Savanna- that's MA job!

Sarah- touché

Tamakey- ITS 4 O CLOCK IN TE MORNING! GO TO BED YOU INSTANT-COFFEE DRINKING RAGS!

*Len Kagamine smells Riku's hair.*

*Miku sings about how she wants to be human*

Miku: I'll be courting again, chic and sporting again! I can't wait to be human again.

Xigbar- Dude are you having a tea party again?

YES.

**I hope you liked it! PLEASE RE****VIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. And I hope you all can't wait for the next chappie! :-) :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: New chappie! I hope you likey :)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts!**

It was lonely without Saix. I needed someone to hold me uncomfortably close. And kiss me. But that hasn't happened… yet. So one day I went to Walgreens. I talked with zexion when suddenly a pink haired man (or lady?) walked in.

"Are you one of those 'straight as a rainbow' fellows?" I asked

"No I am uber manly. And not rainbow like at all. There is no pink in a rainbow." He said.

"Oh. I think we should go out." I said.

"I'd get with that." Zexy said.

"Your gay zexy?"I exclaimed.

"No I was kidding. I *insert heart here* Larxene." He said while gazing into the toiletry aisle.

So I and the pink haired man (or lady) were off. He took me to this castle where we ran into Saix but he was with a woman…. Kairi. Shock horror. As per usual. I tried to keep kewl and kiss marluxia (still not sure of its gender… soon I will) but he pushed me off because he wants to save his purity… till tomorrow. *wink wink nudge nudge*

"Why are you with Marly ma man?" Saix said.

"Whaddaya mean YOUR man he's MA man. Got it memorized." I said

"That's my catch-phrase." Axel said

"What are you doing here?" Saix growled

"I'm on my date with roxy-poo!" axel said then looked at me and winked. "Heeeeeey."

Then Roxas jumped off the castle because his boyfriend was flirting with ANOTHER woman beside himself.

"Wait Roxas that's not what I meant!" said Axel.

Then I looked at Saix longingly. "I think we should get back together." I said.

"Yes." He said.

Then I started to sing in my beautiful honey sweet voice. "WeEE are forever ever ever gonna be together."

"What about me." Said Marly.

"Go die in a whole." I said.

**I hope you liked it! PLEASE RE****VIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. And I hope you all can't wait for the next chappie! :-) :-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: New chappie! I hope you likey :)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts!**

"Axeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel. Xigbar was telling me to watch out that I don't get an STD from hanging out with you…" Roxas said

Axel spit out his drink he was drinking.

I laughed.

"So what's an STD?" Roxas said.

"Um… let's just say I put the STD in stud and all I need is U!" axel said

Roxas scratched his head

"That makes no sense axel. Can you tell me what it means Amethyst?"

"Well when two people love each other very much they-"

"That's enough for now." Saix growled as he entered the room. "He's too innocent but it won't be long before axel destroys that. *insert tear here*"

"I want to know! Can you show me? I want to know about these STD's!" Roxas sang

"Well if you really want to know…" axel said

1 hour later…

Roxas drowned himself in the toilet. He didn't need to know that much information. No thanks to axel. As per usual.

It was a good day.

**I hope you liked it! PLEASE RE****VIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. And I hope you all can't wait for the next chappie! :-) :-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: New chappie! I hope you likey :)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts!**

Today we went to a beach. But what we didn't tell Saix was that it was secretly a nude beach.

This time I brought Saix a pair of swimming trunks. They were blue with little yellow moons on it. They were so cute. I was wearing a super super super super super super super skanky bikini. It was just a pair of strings.

We ran into Marly ma man on the beach. That was when he said "this is a nude beach!" and took off all his clothes.

That was when we found out he was a guy. Saix covered my eyes because it was indecent. Then I took off all my clothes for it was a nude beach.

Then axel walked up with Roxas and Xion. They stared. I and Marly said "it's a nude beach" and so they took off their clothes too.

We all got arrested because it was sadly not a nude beach. I guess the doctor is right, I am bipolar.

**I hope you liked it! PLEASE RE****VIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. And I hope you all can't wait for the next chappie! :-) :-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: New chappie! I hope you likey :)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts!**

Lack of deodorant. Lack of Chap Stick. Lack of maxi-pads. Lack of soul. That is what describes me on a dreary Wednesday. I went to Walgreens to buy just these things.

When I got there it was pretty easy to find everything… except the pads. I went up to the front counter where zexy was and asked him "Yo home fry where are the maxi-pads?"

"Um. Why don't you ask a female employee?" he said.

"You're the only one I know here." I said

"Um. Aisle six."

I left and came back. It was the wrong aisle.

"Aisle five." He replied.

I came back. They only had adult diapers. I think he's trying to tell me something.

So I slapped him and left without paying. I went home to try the diapers on. They are quite comfortable. They show through my mini skirt which really spices up the curb appeal.

But then I tasted the deodorant and it was the wrong flavor. My cat won't eat any dang deodorant flavor besides invisible. Invisible Mountain fresh. He likes to smell like lumber jacks for teh ladies.

Then I went back to Walgreens so that I could get new deodorant and diapers (I used them all) but Zexy wasn't on his shift anymore. I was now lost in a desolate sea of aisles and products. Then Saix appeared and shone his brilliant ways of sainthood to the mountain fresh deodorant and let me float on his ethereal light.

I bought the deodorant.

Saix said "I think I want to kiss you now."

"Really?" I asked

"no." he said.

But suddenly I attacked him and duct taped him to a chair and put him in my car and drove away without paying.

Once we got home I put him in the living room in my secret basement so the police won't find all the dead old ladies missing their stomachs.

When we got settled I glued his eyelids open. Then I sat on his lap. Then I kissed his eyes. He said "Ahh the beauty is too much for me to take."

Then I kissed his nose. Eskimo style. Then I kissed his cheeks and said "shalom brother."

Then finally I was at his lips. I leaned in closer and closer till I was about 1 decimeter from his face. but suddenly he ruined the moment and said "are you wearing a diaper?"

**I hope you liked it! PLEASE RE****VIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. And I hope you all can't wait for the next chappie! :-) :-)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: New chappie! I hope you likey :)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts!**

I was a beautiful artist. On warm summer evenings I could draw sunsets and I was amazing. So I drew Saix and it was a perfect picture of him. Not a replica though. Because Xion is a replica. And he hates Xion. And because Saix is a saint of all things good and lovely Xion must be a demon hag.

So then I drew a perfect picture of Xion and it was hideous and demon like and haggish. Like this D(:

Then I drew a picture of myself and I loved it and sold it for OVER 9000! Dollars.

Then I went to Walgreens. I took my friends (liars) dragon breath evil pasta and pixie death Mcfluffydeathica with me. We like to dance Gangnam Style in the halls to disturb all living organic life forms that do abide in the mart which should be called ghetto.

Then the po-po came saying if we didn't leave they'd kill us. He talked like a terrorist. And walked like an Egyptian.

Then I killed both my friends 'cause they were liar heads and took all their money and ran away to Mexico.

I wish Saix came with me. He never seems to do anything with me anymore and I'm his girlfriend. Gosh pasta.

So I drugged him and brought him with me. I think he would like the water very much.

**I hope you liked it! PLEASE RE****VIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. And I hope you all can't wait for the next chappie! :-) :-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: New chappie! I hope you likey :)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts!**

I looked outside of the screen that held me between four walls. That's right I'm looking at you. The reader. I need you to review. Even if it's a bad review. I'm sad and lonely having no reviews but one. And that one is only three letters. That's so sad.

Saix will eat you if you don't review. And trust me I know who you are.

I like going to Club Awesome where there are five kinds of nachos. Me and Saix have fun there but Marly ma man is also there. He isn't any fun anymore now that we know he's a boy. Sigh…

**I hope you liked it! PLEASE RE****VIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. And I hope you all can't wait for the next chappie! :-) :-)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: New chappie! I hope you likey :)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts!**

I went to a tattoo parlor. I want a giant life-size tattoo of Saix's face on my stomach and Axel's face on my back and Obama on my thigh because I have a secret crush on him. Saix came with me and so did Axel for reference. Sadly Obama couldn't make it. He said it was something about saving the world.

And Roxas came too but when he found out that Axel was getting my name tattooed on his collar bone he took a tattoo needle and stuck it in his neck and killed himself. The workers didn't seem to notice.

I cried because the tattoos hurt but it reminded me of how my soulless body should feel pain to know what it is like to live. Saix stood there and laughed at my pain. I also got the same tattoos on Axel on my face. He left after he got his tattoos and Saix didn't seem to want to stick around.

So I left by myself.

When I got home I moped around because no one stayed with me at the tattoo parlor except for Roxas's dead corpse. How sweet of him. He has such a big heart to do that for me.

Maybe tomorrow I will see Saix.

**I hope you liked it! PLEASE RE****VIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. And I hope you all can't wait for the next chappie! :-) :-)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: New chappie! I hope you likey :)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts!**

We went swimming in a public pool today. Me and Saix. It happened to be just us in the pool. Or so we thought.

He swam around clearly trying to impress me I just stayed on the stairs. When suddenly pain shoot up my leg and blood poured into the water. My foot had been bitten.

At first I thought I was being attacked by vampires (which made me happy) but I learned later it was a tenants miniature shark seal. It doesn't like dirty witch whores like me. So I shot it with the laser beams that come out of my eyes.

It died.

I then ate it.

It tasted… interesting.

But then my landlord evicted me and I lost my house. Now I have to live in the castle with Saix. Yay.

**I hope you liked it! PLEASE RE****VIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. And I hope you all can't wait for the next chappie! :-) :-)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: New chappie! I hope you likey :)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts!**

I hadn't seen Saix in a week. I couldn't get a hold of him. This made me go crazy and I was lost in my own insanity.

I felt that I was falling and as I fell my skanky turned into a pretty blue dress. Then I landed ninja pose style and there was a bottle that said drink me.

So I drank it. But it was poison and LSD so I started tripping.

I was now in a place with giant flowers. And this red cat dude appeared out of nowhere. "Meow." He said.

"You are wrong son. Cats say Nyah." I said. Then I looked at his face.

And he looked at mine.

Awkward moment.

"Axel." I exclaimed.

"No. I am the Cheshire Cat." He said.

"But you look like Axel." I said.

"But no." he said.

"Whatevs." I said and I walked away.

Then I came across these two girls dressed in matching costumes.

"My name is Tweedle Sarah." The one on the right said.

"My name is Tweedle Savanah." The one on the left said.

"Hey you guys don't even belong in this story so get out." I said.

So they left.

Then I came across a tea party. Luxord was the Mad Hatter and Xigbar was the march Hare and he had bunny ears and Xemnas was the dorm mouse.

"Twinkle twinkle little heart how I wonder where thou art." Sang Xemnas sleepily.

Then Luxord looked at me and said "Go away stranger."

"I am looking for my boyfriend." I said.

"I do not know who that is." He said.

So I left. Then I saw a white cat dressed like a rabbit wearing a very tight green sweater with a rat tail ran in front of me.

"Stop." I`said. But it did not stop.

I followed to the castle of hearts. And inside was the queen of hearts Roxas. And the King of hearts Xion. Roxas said to cut off my head. And I said no. And because I refused he killed himself by stabbing his own scepter into his chest.

Then I woke up from my LSD trip and there was Saix standing over me.

And I hugged.

"Do you love me now?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Really." I said.

"No." He said.

**I hope you liked it! PLEASE RE****VIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. And I hope you all can't wait for the next chappie! :-) :-)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: New chappie! I hope you likey :)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts!**

"What house?" I asked

"THE house." He said

I blew him off and walked inside. I saw an elderly hag sitting in the corner. I went upstairs and looked in the bedroom but there was nothing in there. I went in the bathroom and there was a white lady with scraggily black hair in her face.

She was trying to drown herself so I decided to help her and duct taped her head to the bath tub and filled it up even more.

Then I left.

Saïx was still outside and said "You shouldn't have done that." Then he turned into the lady who was in the house.

I think she tried to eat me so I cried. Blood. As per usual.

Then I ran as far and fast as I could go in my hooker boots.

I ran all the way to castle oblivion and into Marly (who was a man)

"What are you doing here and why are you crying blood?" Saïx said.

"Because this white lady who was Saïx and now is her again is trying eat me after I drowned her." I said

"…" he said as he walked away.

**I hope you liked it! PLEASE RE****VIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. And I hope you all can't wait for the next chappie! :-) :-)**


	20. Chapter 20

Saix was amazing. the way he glances blankly at me with a longing stare. that's why he is so great. Amazing in fact. It was almost as if he were the greek goddess of the moon- Selene.

"Wait why am I a goddess?"Saix interupted.

"Because you are as beautiful as one." I said

"Like Penny Pigtails. Now let me get back to the story."

Saix walked away wondering why he even asked.

Anyways he's so great as per usual that I decided to sacrifice a cat to him. I sprayed it's blood under the blue corn moon. All over the maxi-pad circle I made around myself. I made the fork army rise up before me and they did a little fork dance. it was so cute. Except I hate cute things. Except saix. And Axel. Then Roxas jumped off the empire state building because I like Axel. So I killed the forks, but they didnt have any blood. It was sad. When suddenly the fork army came back from the dead and ate Savana and Sarah's souls but soon found out they had none. I relized I needed help. Moon help. insert Sailor moon theme song.

"Not that moon." I yelled then ripped a fishies head off.

then, my ovaries exploded. As I picked up the remaning pices of my ovaries, I saw Saix in the distance.

"Saix." I yelled then lept into his beautiful arms. which did not catch me. I cried. then we all started dancing the cute little fork dance. ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ12 3456789101112131415161718192 0212223242526272829303132333 4353637383940414243444546474 84950 ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

**YOLO.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note: first chappie! I hope you likey :)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts!**

Tis a black Sabbath and all in the house were wrong. Loser was sitting in the corner (referring myself) telling my party guest to raise their glass. Wait, where am I? I looked outside and saw I woke up in New York City, passed out in a cheap motel. Saïx stole my heart, and he stole my money. I love him. Kyuubui kyuubui. Just like last Friday night, we were living la Vida loca. Woah oh. Wooooooooooooah. Woah woah. Woah woooooooooooooooah. Woah oh. Woooooooooooooooah. Woah woooooooooah. Woah woooooooooooooah. Woah oh. IIIIIIIIM THE MAN IN THE BOX. WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOONT YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOU COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOME ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND SAVE ME? SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE ME? FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEED MY EYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYES.

Thus was a normal day at the wizard's home of death.

**I hope you liked it! PLEASE RE****VIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. And I hope you all can't wait for the next chappie! :-) :-)**


End file.
